powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Goes Extinct
Power Rangers: Goes Extinct (also called New Power Rangers) is the 30th season of Power Rangers series, American-Exclusive, and crossover of Wild Kratts as well counterpart of Enginden Sentai Raceranger and Sokojuu Sentai Accelranger. The motif was extinct animals and endangered species who need to protect from overhunting or low populations. After the first season, the producers going to make new second season called Power Rangers: Goes Evolution which is sequel to the first season and retains it's elements. Funnily enough, Raceranger's footages combined with Accelranger's footages into new original footages. Plot Goes Extinct After learning about Samuel Nakaoka's true parents as well revealed Samuel Joo's grandson, Samuel Nakaoka the Second watching the Resurrection of the Extinct Species who wants to revive dinosaurs. However, Eureka told Samuel Nakaoka about dinosaur DNA weren't survived at all as everyone arrived, shocked by Samuel Nakaoka and Eureka fighting until Chris Kratt accidentally push the dimensional portal button to send them to Anime World. Goes Evolution After fighting the Darkness Lords, Samuel Nakaoka the Second and Sora Takenouchi leaving to Toriko World from Gourmet World to prevent them from notice them. Characters Extinct Rangers Allies *Samuel Nakaoka Joo the Second (he was stucked in his Ultimate Beast Mode on Anime World while in human form in Human World) *Peter Griffin *Eureka *Sora Takenouchi *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Jimmy Z *Koki *Aviva Corcovado Villains Shadow Crews *Shadow the Knight *Eustace *Dr. Mikoto *Madame Mystric *Commander Zog *Professor Vice Wild Kratts' Antagonists *Zach Varmitech *Gaston "Gourmand" Tato *Donita Donata *Dabio *Zachbots Other Villains *Shrouad *Ultraman Dark Belial *Mefilas *Groza *Temperor *Desthre Monsters-on-the-week Goes Extinct #Kuronchi #Buzzjass #Sibura #Jacklet #Chef Fooden #Chef Chickfryer #Breakin #Chef Eggcatcher #Trashbag Talker #Muscle Stronger #Fishinroding #Fishinspear #Malfunctor #Treeblader #Fastforward #Rule-Out #Breakout #Unnamed Creature Zero #Slimmo #Cybot #Pikki #Mixingmatcher #Wreckez #Tombadrom #Asyou the Hunter #Triflencer #Mutantium #Jollyfins #Armored Monster #Fish Hunter Krock #Dolphin Hunter Cronk #King Scientimos #Genius Gem #Ghoul Cook #Stormcrusher #Cresentorn #Bulzor #Houndhel (Movie) #Elasmoth Oparator (Movie) Goes Evolution #Mighty Robopierce Arsenal Zords Episodes Goes Extinct #The Day of the De-Extinction #Power or Down Power #Unlikely Old Foe #Slasher #Gubble Up with Thylacine #Hola Huia #Break Things Up #The Platypus Zord #Attacking the Trash #Gorilla's Banana #Fishing Rod Largemouth (Part One) #The Giant Bass of the Sea (Part Two) #Creature Challenge #Climbing Up To The Tree #Running like the Cheetah #Rules, Rules out #Venus (Venus reappearance since Zoid and the previous seasons and becoming new 4th Ranger form) #Endangered Visit #Fruits Alike #Mantis Power #Crown On Now #Monster Match-Up #Stuck in Pieces #Deer on Wild #Blast to the Balance #Crashing Down to the Beast (Samuel Nakaoka the Second become fearsome attitude due his powers commited, Part One) #Control and Defection (Samuel Nakaoka the Second's fearsome attitude was returning back to his normal attitude since his Beast powers awakened, Part Two) #The Unknown Event #Dragous' History (Zebra explains Samuel Nakaoka the Second about Dragous) #N, The Purple Ranger (N reappearance after Pokemon series where he found one Baiji and N joined Calrem's teammates) #Whistle and Clicks #Blasting to the Sciences (Sora Takenouchi reappearance and she and second Samuel Nakaoka have their feelings towards each others) #Five Collides Combine #Eat My Dust Ghoul #Elephants Never Forgot #Shrouad's True Identity (Shrouad revealed her true identity which is Samuel Nakaoka the Second was shocked about her alive and Ultraman Belial returns about his evil clone and his members attacks, Part One) #The Darkness Lords Approach (Shrouad recruits Ultraman Dark Belial, Mefilas, Groza, Temperor and Desthre when they reappeared after Ultra Z Fight, Part Two) #Samuel's Final Truth (The first final episode to used season 2 called Power Rangers: Goes Evolution as Samuel Nakaoka the Second finally met his mother Reins Joo and tell the story about Samuel's true born, Part One) #The Final Attack Battle (The second final episode to used season 2 called Power Rangers: Goes Evolution as Samuel Nakaoka the Second's human form was fixed and he and Sora Takenouchi left to Toriko World, Part Two) Goes Evolution #The Red Takes Charge (after event of the movie, Samuel Nakaoka the Third saying there is more endangered animals to find) #Yellowish Courage #Braveness Blue #Gold When Is Brighter #Purplish Wise Choice #Going on the Price Movies * Power Rangers: Goes Extinct The Movie (The film take place after the finale of Goes Extinct and Sora gave birth in the special short story) Trivia See Also Category:American-Exclusive Category:Crossovers